Question: $\dfrac{3}{16} - \dfrac{1}{16} = {?}$
Explanation: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{3}{16} - \dfrac{1}{16} = \dfrac{2}{16}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{16} = \dfrac{1}{8}$